Rigid case lithium-ion battery cells, such as a prismatic cell or cylindrical cell, are an example of a battery cell for a traction battery of an electrified vehicle. Electrode-to-busbar interconnections within the rigid case lithium-ion battery cells assist in providing efficient electrical performance for full-hybrid electric vehicles (FHEV), partial-hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), and battery electric vehicles (BEV). A quality of mating between interface connections influences contact resistances, bond degradation, and traction battery performance.